Its to late
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: Lily Luna is in love with teddy, but Teddy is getting married to someone else...Is it to late when he finally realizes he's in love with her...


**A/N: I Do not own any of these characters, J. does. **

**P.S. Sorry for grammar and spelling...  
><strong>

**Characters: Lily Luna, and Teddy Lupin **

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets <strong>

Lily ran across the yard screaming and yelling, her face was as red as a tomato. James was the only one who seemed to know why she was throwing a fit. "Lily calm down" Teddy said in a rather annoyed tone. Lily glared at her cousin Victorie who was standing next to Teddy. "Shut up! Just go back to snogging" She said rather haughtily. Teddy was surprised at Lily, she never spoke to him that way. "Go back inside vic. Oh and James you too, thanks guys" Teddy watched them go back inside, while Lily was still throwing a fit. She was so mad and Jealous, which made her even more mad. "Lily, are you okay?" Teddy asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Lily looked down at her feet.

No, she wasn't okay. Her cousin had just told the whole family that she was getting married to the only guy she ever really loved. She would never be okay, after Teddy and Victorie got married. She will never have the same relationship with either of them, she didn't care so much about not talking to Victorie. She just really cared about not speaking to Teddy, and not being able to be with him. She hated the age difference, she hated how everyone always seemed to be buzzing about how Teddy and Vctorie were gonna end up together. Sure, Lily was Lily with her Ginger locks and Bright Green and brown eyes, but she will always love Teddy even though she is a Potter.

"No, Teddy I'm not"

Teddy looked at Lily for a long time before he spoke. "Is it because of me and Victorie?" He sounded like he knew all along that she was in love with him.

"Yes!"

"Lily...I can't be with you. You know that"

"Maybe you can. Whats holding you back?"

"Age Lily age. I'm way older than you and your family will never approve."

Lily looked back at the house when he said her family.

"That doesn't have to matter" she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Teddy died inside when he saw Lily's eyes. He was the very first person that had seen here eyes, she was the first person he ever truly loved. He was only getting married to Victorie because he couldn't have Lily. He loved the way she was the life of the party, and how she could always make him smile and laugh when he's about to cry. He loved how she knew everything about him, and how he knew everything about her.

"Yes, Lily it does and I'm sorry I do love you. Its just...not right"

Lily had tears rolling down her pale pink cheek.

"Fine! Let me tell you this Teddy! I will not be attending the wedding and nor will I ever speak to you again!" She ran away crying. She didn't care who saw her, she ran past her family they all looked at her in shock.

Teddy stood right were Lily had left him. He wanted to cry Lily's words wounded him and it would take a lifetime to heal. He knew Lily was really hurt, he hated himself for hurting Lily. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

"I love you..." He whispered as he remembered the day Lily was born.

He couldn't stand being alone anymore, he would break down crying if he did. He needed to put on a happy face and go back inside.

He ran inside expecting to get attacked with answers as he entered, but no one asked. He looked around the room and didn't find Victorie.

"Weres Vic?" He asked.

"She went to go check on Lily" Fleur Delacour, Victories mum answered.

_Oh damn. _He didn't want to think about what was going on in there...

**The wedding...**

After months and months of planning, The wedding day had finally arrived. Victorie was getting ready while the rest of the family cried over how beautiful she was. Teddy on the other hand was already ready, his hair was usually blue but he decided to wear it brown for the wedding. He was happy but not really happy, he missed Lily he hadn't really spoken to her after that day in the garden. She had said she wasn't coming and sure enough she made an excuse to not come, she had also been avoiding everyone but Lysander. He had James as his best man, and Dominique was going to be Victorie's maid of honor.

"Teddy are you ready?" He heard his uncle Harry call.

He walked out and, soon enough he was standing at the end of the altar waiting for Vic.

After what seemed like an eternity, all the guest started to come in. He soon heard the music playing, and there she was Victorie Weasley looking so beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She smiled at Teddy all the way, she never took her eyes off him. Soon the preacher started speaking and he couldn't stop smiling, he wasn't smiling because he was getting married but because he was thinking about Lily. He wished she was there. A few moments later Lily walked in, His eyes grew big as he laid eyes on her. His hair immediately turned blue (Lily's favorite color). She smiled up at him, she couldn't stay mad at Teddy and besides she had people around her that kept her distracted.

The preacher finally asked if there was anyone who thought they shouldn't get married, Teddy was sure Lily was going to stand up and sure enough she did.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, the preacher asked her why she stood up. She looked at everyone around her.

Her eyes finally landed on Teddy "Good luck Teddy bear" She excited the church, Teddy couldn't take it anymore her ran after her.

"Lily wait!" He called after her.

Lily turned around and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What?"

"Lily I love you. I always have and I'm willing to give you everything"

They heard the crown gasp, which had gathered there after Teddy ran.

"Its to late now. I have a boyfriend and...I can't be with you"

Teddy looked hurt, and he felt like he just got punched in the face.

"Give me one good reason"

"Your way older than me. Oh and my family will never accept us."

Lily looked at her family which all looked like they had just seen a demetor pass by.

"I'm sorry Teddy but its to late..." Lily's eyes twinkled before she walked away arm locked to Lysanders.


End file.
